El chico del pan
by Anne Bennett
Summary: Peeta me miró y sonrió, para luego besarme. Sonreí. Y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta, de que no podía vivir sin Peeta, no podía vivir sin el chico del pan.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

* * *

><p><em>Peeta y yo volvemos a unirnos. Aún hay momentos donde él aprieta la parte <em>_trasera de la silla y se sostiene hasta que los recuerdos se han terminado. Yo __despierto gritando de pesadillas sobre mutos y niños perdidos. Pero sus brazos __están ahí para confortarme. Y finalmente sus labios. En la noche en que siento __esa cosa de nuevo, el hambre que me controló en la playa, sé que esto habría __pasado de todas formas. Que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de __Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mí misma. Lo __que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que __significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede __continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de __nuevo. Y sólo Peeta puede darme eso._

_Así que después, cuando él susurra:_

―_Tú me amas.__¿__Real __o __no __real?_

_Le digo:_

―_Real._

Y entonces me acerco y lo beso. Él me corresponde, y nos tumbamos en mi cama mientras seguimos besandonos, incapaces de detenernos. Ya ni recuerdo de qué se trataba la pesadilla de la cual me estaba confortando, en lo único que pienso es en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

De a poco, la temperatura en el ambiente va aumentando. Ahora ya no son solo besos en los labios, tambien son en mi cuello, en mi clavícula, atras de mi oreja, y aunque me encanta la sensación... quiero más. Creo que Peeta quiere lo mismo, porque tímidamente va introduciendo una mano por debajo de mi remera. Y no lo detengo. Su mano hace el camino hasta encontrarse con mis pechos, entonces se detiene y me mira interrogante. Me quedo paralizada, porque me doy cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir si lo dejo avanzar. Él interpreta eso como que no estoy cómoda con la situación y rápidamente retira su mano, entonces lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta, no hay otro momento más perfecto que este para que esto pase, por lo que yo misma me quito mi remera, tomo su mano y la coloco en mi pecho. Él me sonríe y empieza a masajearlo, para luego besar el otro.

Si me gustaban sus besos, esto ya es otro nivel. Con sus caricias y besos, un débil gemido se escapa de mis labios, cuando esto ocurre Peeta se paraliza. Se que un recuerdo "brillante" acaba de azotar su mente, porque me suelta y se aleja lo más que puede de mi. Y aunque se que él no lo puede evitar, me siento herida. Sin molestarme en ponerme mi remera nuevamente, me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Le susurro -No es real Peeta, estoy aquí, te amo, y quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche. No dejes que Snow gane, no dejes que nos arrebate este momento - Unos pocos segundos después, Peeta vuelve a mirarme, y se que es él de nuevo. Y me besa, como si no me hubiera besado en meses. Yo le quito la remera y quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Nos seguimos besando, cada vez hay más y más necesidad en nuestras caricias, y para cuando me doy cuenta los dos ya estamos completamente desnudos. A mi sorpresa, no me da verguenza que él me vea así, ni yo verlo a él. Se posiciona en mi entrada, me mira y yo asiento, animandolo a seguir. Entra en mi, al principio es doloroso, pero luego que me acostumbro él se empieza a mover y lo comienzo a disfrutar. Se siente natural. Se siente correcto.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, los dos quedamos tumbados en mi cama sin respiración. Peeta me miró y sonrió, para luego besarme. Sonreí. Y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta, de que no podía vivir sin Peeta, no podía vivir sin el chico del pan.

* * *

><p>Lo que está en letra <em>cursiva<em> está extraído directamente del libro "Sinsajo" y pertenece a Suzanne Collins

¡Hola! Esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste. Siempre me quedé con la duda de como sería la primera vez de Katniss y Peeta, y bueno, aquí la plasmé lo mejor que pude. Intenté hacerla dulce, pero sin embargo que Katniss conservara su personalidad, espero haberlo logrado. Tal vez algún día la continúe, osea, como fueron sus vidas hasta el epílogo, porque siento que hay una gran parte de esa historia que desconocemos, y hay tan pocos fics sobre eso!

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Me gustaría saber su opinión en un review.

Harriet Ewots


End file.
